1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a sheet structure; more particularly, to a sheet structure that protects the screen of an electronic device with a curved surface and method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smartphones, mobile phones, portable media players such as tablet computers, etc., are widely used nowadays. With the increasing demand for high quality electronic devices, the ones with curved screens are more popular than ever. However, the curvature on the screen increases the difficulty of protecting the screen, which has thus become a challenge in the art.
Most existing techniques that serve to protect curved screens utilize common release liners, which is not suitable for pressurizing and qualitative processes. In addition, air bubbles can easily form on the curved screen after sticking the release liner to the screen, that is to say, most release liners in the prior art do not cover the entire screen. Furthermore, due to insufficient hardness of conventional release liners, scratches on the release liners can hardly be prevented and the level of protection against shock is low.
In recent years, hard glass such as tempered glass has been applied to screen protection for electronic devices. However, owing to some problems that might occur during the processing of the glass, the heat-bent glass may have uneven surfaces, making it hard to completely cover the screen without gaps between the screen and the glass. Consequently, the visual quality provided by the screen may be lowered due to distorted reflection and optical distortion.
Moreover, like other screen protectors, e.g. PET protectors, heat-bent glasses cannot be bound with adhesive layers without gaps and air bubbles generated therebetween, which causes an unappealing appearance of the screen and poor adhesion between the screen and the heat-bent glass. In addition, another problem with hard glass is that the abrasion between the screen and the hard glass, which causes damage to the screen, is hard to avoid.
Accordingly, to provide screen protection for electronic devices with a curved surface is still an issue to be solved.